


The Lust of an Elric

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: With Winry on a weekend trip, Edward is ready to get to cracking on his experimentation and research. Unbeknownst to him, a thought-fallen foe has finally arrived to make a startling impact on the ex-alchemist.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 7





	The Lust of an Elric

It was several years after Edward Elric, with the help of a great many other people, saved the people of Amestris from the schemes of Father. His father was dead, his brother was alive and whole again, his alchemy was gone, and he was living with his fiance Winry Rockbell. It was strange, after all he'd been through, returning to the small town he'd grown up in. But it was also...peaceful. Relaxing.

Now that his life wasn't constantly on the verge of ending, Edward could destress. He helped out Winry and her grandmother with their automail store where he could, did odd jobs and offered advice to villagers in need of assistance, and continued his study of alchemy. Even if he had sacrificed his Gate, the thing inside him that allowed him to manipulate energy and matter, Edward was still a scientist. He kept up on new research as best he could, made easier by help from friends in high places, and worked on his own experiments and theories when he could.

Winry didn't really understand it, but she did support it. How could she not? He'd given up so much to help others, including the thing he'd spent his life mastering. If he wanted to spend some days holed up in a room, scribbling out ideas and playing with beakers, she was willing to give him that space.

But perhaps it was that space that allowed the next strange event in the life of Edward Elric to come to pass. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come?" Winry asked, for the fourth time that day.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure!" Edward snapped, looking away from the multiple books open on his desk to make eye contact with her. He immediately noticed her glare at how he'd snapped at her, and made an effort to take a deep breath before saying anything else. "Winry, I'm on the edge of a breakthrough, I just need a day or two."

She seemed to appreciate the effort Edward was making to be more diplomatic, and gave him a tired smile. "Okay. Just...please take care of yourself. Remember to eat." That got a laugh out of Edward, as though he hadn't hit the books so hard his bodily needs had been forgotten in the past. Winry and her grandmother were taking a weekend trip to Rush Valley, to reconnect with old friends.

After a number of goodbyes and goodbye kisses, Edward was left alone in the Rockbell house, just him and the dog. He stayed up far past sunset as he continued to work on his research into the building blocks of the world around him. When he finally fell asleep, it was shortly after midnight, slumped over his desk, his face laying on a book, drool spilling from his mouth staining the paper.

But in the dark of that night, something crawled through a nearby open window, not long after Edward had managed to fall asleep. It was a wispy thing, near impossible to see in the daylight, and only visible at night by it's misty darkness. It crawled like a worm or a slug, moving into the home over the course of hours, before moving up the desk, across its surface, and into the open ear of Edward Elric.

It wasn't the preferred method of entry for the being in question, but after years of surviving off animals, only to finally reach the place she had been searching for, her goal was finally within reach.

Despite this invasion of his body, Edward's sleep wasn't even slightly inconvenienced. In fact, the only sign anything had happened at all once he woke up was a memory of a very erotic dream. Looking down at his morning wood, Edward let out an annoyed sigh. "Seriously brain? Why her?" But before he could consider the dream further, his stomach let out a growl, and he remembered what he'd promised Winry.

It didn't take long for Edward to make himself a simple breakfast and scarf it down. That bodily need seen to, he went back to work. His mind was so lost in the potential of the discoveries he was working towards that it never turned to observe his body. Of course, why would it? It was the same as always, right?

Well, unbeknownst to the short alchemist, things were changing. Already, his long golden blond hair was darkening into something more like a dirty blond shade. The muscles he'd spent years developing smoothed away, leaving his skin looking softer, with more fat left behind to fill out his arms and legs. As he sat at his desk, flipping through pages, his fingers grew out a little longer, becoming thinner, his nails stretching out into sharp points a centimeter past the ends of his fingers.

These alternations to his body and more occurred as he worked tirelessly throughout the day. He took only one more meal, dinner, just before going to bed. For some reason, Edward felt himself getting tired much earlier than normal, to the point where it was starting to damage his ability to continue with research. That was why he snugged into the bed he usually slept in with Winry not long after sundown, the smell of her in the bed making him miss her even more. But it also made him wonder about that dream. "Really, why Lust of all people?" he murmured, shortly before falling asleep.

But as Edward's mind slipped into the world of the unconscious, he did not find himself in a dream. Instead, he found himself in a featureless void, the same one he'd been to several times before in his quest to save his brother Alphonse. But the Truth wasn't with him, not this time. Instead, Edward found himself looking at someone he knew died long ago: the homunculus Lust.

She looked exactly as he remembered her: long black hair, beautiful face, and an incredibly sexualized body barely contained in a black jumpsuit, with long gloves over her fingers. As further proof, she had the tattoo of that all of her 'family' bared somewhere on their body showing just over her vast cleavage. Lust looked at Edward with scorn. "Finally, you decided to open your mind to me. I've been waiting."

Perhaps the biggest difference between when Edward had last seen Lust and this moment was several years of puberty. He'd barely been thinking of girls at all at the time, but now her curvy frame was hard not to stare at. Blushing, Edward made an effort to look in her eyes, and spit out, "What's going on Lust?! Alphonse told me he saw you die!" From what had been described to him, it was a fairly brutal death, even as far as the homunculi went, burned over and over by an inferno of Mustang's alchemy.

The already irate woman sneered at Edward. "Even if Father and all my siblings are gone, I am not." With a wave of a hand, Edward saw the image of some misty, half-corporeal creature moving across the ground. "Though the good colonel did his best to finish me off, he didn't get all of me. A sliver, with less than a single human soul, managed to cling to this world. It wasn't even enough to give me a full body. For years, I watched the world around me, and waited. Once it was clear Father would never come back for me, that he was truly gone for good, I knew I needed to be proactive. So, I sought you out." Another image appeared for Edward to see: one of the creature coming in through his window, climbing up his desk, and slithering into his ear.

Just looking at it made Edward shiver in disgust. "What the hell?!" His hands went to that ear, but felt nothing odd. "What did you do to me?!" After years of peace, Edward's temper flared up again just as hot as before. This was all supposed to be over, dammit!

For an answer, Lust gave Edward a seductive smile. "I told you didn't I? I need a body. You have one." Suddenly, Edward's body was racked with pain, and he fell to the ground of this imaginary void place, crying out as everything about him started to change. From his hair, to his arms and legs, even his genitals, none of it was safe. Breasts started to expand under his shirt, his butt gained quite a bit more bounce and volume, his hair become midnight black and silky smooth. When he was finally able to move again, he stood up, his body feeling even more foreign than when he'd suddenly lost several limbs. With a snap of her fingers, Lust made a mirror appear, and looking into it Edward could see he now looked exactly like her.

Well, perhaps 'exact' wasn't the best word. He didn't have the tattoo on his chest, and his expression and body language were still completely Edward. Looking away from the mirror, Edward was furious. "You bitch! You're trying to take my body?!"

"It seems you're still a fan of spouting out the obvious," Lust purred, moving closer and taking Edward by surprise. Her hands slipped into his shirt, groping his new large breasts. Pleasure fed into Edward's mind, tempting and intoxicating. "I've already taken your body, Elric. It's not only in your subconscious that it's changed. Right now, the finishing touches are doing the same to your sleeping body in the real world. Or rather, my sleeping body, since I'll be the one in charge from now on."

This was overwhelming. "Why me?" Edward asked, his voice coming out now sounding much more like Lust's, only filled with confusion and panic.

Lust hadn't stopped playing with Edward's new body, with one hand even dipping further south to play with his new equipment, making Edward moan despite trying his best to avoid it. "Because, you're not a normal person. You are the son of Hohenheim. I wouldn't have been able to even get a foothold in a normal human's body, but your father was nearly a homunculus himself. You're close enough for me." Then, Lust pulled her hands out from Edward's clothes, licking the juices she'd collected off her fingers with satisfaction.

But now that she'd pulled her hands away, Edward had started to think. He ran the data over in his head, several times, before smirking at Lust. "I think one of us here failed basic math." Lust took a step back, clearly unhappy with her loss of control. "Greed was able to puppet around Ling's body because he was just one soul in sea of millions. But like you said, you don't even have a full soul. Between the two of us, I'm the one with more soul, which means I'm the one in power. You were trying to make me hand over everything to you." From the look on Lust's face, he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. But then, Edward let out a long sigh. "Look, I can either stay mad at you, or move forward. Whatever you are or were in the past, you're still here. I'm not going to get rid of you. So long as you don't try to cause trouble, you can stay in my body."

It was pretty clear that Lust had not expected him to say any of that. Real vulnerability appeared on her face, a crack in her mask. "What happened to the snot-nosed punk who thought he was an avenging angel?"

Edward shrugged. "I grew up." Something about that must have sounded funny to Lust, because she started laughing, and couldn't stop. Edward couldn't remember anything past that in the 'dream', just Lust laughing at a joke only she seemed to understand.

The next thing Edward knew, he was in his bed, feeling sore from head to toe. "That was one hell of a weird dream," Edward muttered, not noticing how different his voice sounded. He got up from the bed with a stretch, yawning. Then he felt something odd: some part of him was jiggling on his chest. Confused, Edward opened his eyes and looked down, only to see a very feminine body, and a cascade of black hair all around him. A quick run into the bathroom confirmed it: it hadn't been a dream. Lust had really invaded his body, and regardless of what agreement they'd come to, he'd completely turned into a copy of her. "Lust?" he tentatively said out loud, hoping to catch her attention. But no returning voice came. He later learned she was only able to talk to him directly while he was asleep.

Deciding to just get dressed in his normal clothes and go one with his day, Edward went back into the bedroom. It was rough, as he'd gained quite a bit of height and more mass in other places, but he managed to get his clothes on anyway. But the second he sat down at his desk, the office door opened and Winry came in. "Sorry we're back early, I just needed to see yo-" Then Winry paused, looking at the very attractive woman wearing her fiance's clothes and sitting at his desk.

To make a long story short, Edward did manage to convince the woman he loved that yes, this was still him, and no, he hadn't been cheating on her. It actually took a lot less effort than he'd expected, but with all she'd gone through with him, he supposed she'd learned to be good at swallowing a lot of crazy at once. "So...yeah," Edward finished, looking very embarrassed by all of this. "Guess I'll need to write to Alphonse, and let him know that there's something he should be looking into that's more important than getting me my alchemy back."

Because the morning hadn't been weird enough, Winry suddenly closed the distance between them, sat on the chair with Edward by straddling her legs past his hips, and started kissing him, passionately. Edward reacted on instinct, kissing back right away. Their lips mashed together, the sensation something completely different from how they'd kissed before, and Edward found himself easily slipping his tongue into Winry's mouth, something he'd never done before. It turned into a full-on, make-out, and when they finally parted, both blushing as red as tomato's, Winry sheepishly said, "I mean...you don't need to hurry on that. Maybe wait on that letter, I'm sure Alphonse is busy, right?"

That was how Edward found himself with the body of Lust. He didn't have her special Ultimate Spear ability, but he hadn't only received her good looks, either. Slowly, his nightly visits with Lust in her sleep slowed as his soul started to integrate hers into him. Edward found himself becoming more confident in his feminine form, then more flirtatious and seductive. He, or rather, she never lost her interest in alchemy research, in fact she found herself as a perfect case study on several new aspects of human transmutation. After a year with the new body, Edward chose a new name for herself, Eliza, and decided to stop looking for any 'cure'. Her new wife had no complaints, either. After all, she was the one who got to experience all of Eliza's 'lust' firsthand.


End file.
